Problem: Christopher has 7 lemons for every 9 watermelons. Write the ratio of lemons to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $7:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $7 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{7}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{9}$ is the ratio of lemons to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.